


Confessions

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e22 What Kind of Day Has It Been, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-27
Updated: 2000-09-27
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the aftermath of the shooting, CJ and Toby deal with their newfound feelings for each other. Sequel toRealizations





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimers: The West Wing and it's characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this.

Rating: PG

Summary: In the aftermath of the shooting, CJ and Toby deal with their newfound feelings for each other. (Sequel to Realizations)

Author's Note: Well Monday seems to be my day to write these. Yet again this was started in between classes. But I didn't get to finish it before class this time.

***********Denotes a flashback

 

It was her first day back at work. It had been six weeks since the assassination attempt, and the doctors had allowed CJ to return. Everyone was glad she was back, especially the press. Sam had done most of the briefings while she was gone. They had reminded most of the press corps of a boring college lecture. Sam spoke in a monotone, reading directly from the page, never showing any emotion or humor. Yes, the press corps were very happy that CJ was back.

The last six weeks had been hard on CJ. There was the recovery from the wounds. Although, she tried to hid it, she did not have her full strength back yet. Then there were the changes in her personal life. To say that she had been surprised when Toby confessed his feelings would be an understatement. She had managed to hide her surprise well. Never in a million years would she have thought Toby would be the one to break the ice. But he had. She had known for awhile that she had feelings for him, but she did not know the nature of those feelings. It had been a relief to hear him confess his feelings. It gave her permission to tell him of the feelings she had for him.

But before she could commit to solidifying with Toby, there was still thing she had to take care of, Danny. In many ways, Danny's attention had been very flattering to her ego. However, she had always know it would likely never be a permanent relationship.

**********************************

CJ had been awake for five days now. She was starting to feel a little better. The doctors had started to allow her to sit up for short time periods. She was sitting in a chair when Danny walked in.

It's nice to see you sitting up." Danny said as he walked into her hospital room.

"Yeah they are letting me sit up for fifteen minutes."

"Well I guess you have to start slowly."

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was shot in the stomach." CJ replied.

"I guess so."

"Yeah."

For a few minutes there was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Finally Danny broke the silence.

"It seems as if it has been a million years since I last saw you."

"Yeah it does." CJ replied.

"I guess I should go and let you rest." Danny said getting up to leave. When he reached the door, CJ stopped him.

"Wait a minute, Danny. We need to talk."

"Okay."

"I know we were not on the best of terms before." CJ said.

"That would be an understatement."

"Yeah, I guess it would be."

"Yeah." Danny replied.

"What I"m trying to say is I think it would be better if we were just friends."

"Just friends?"

"Yeah." CJ replied.

"Where is this coming from?"

"Danny!"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't hound you over this. It's not like we were really dating. We *are* friends and we will remain friends."

"I'd like that." CJ said.

"So would I."

******************************************

Throughout the six weeks CJ had been off, she and Toby had become closer. He would usually end up at her apartment, and when he was at work he would call to check on her. After giving her first briefing, CJ walked into Toby's office.

"Do you have a minute?" CJ asked from the doorway.

"Yes, come in." Toby said.

"Okay." CJ said and shut the door to his office. She then sat down on the couch and Toby sat down beside her.

"You never would tell me, are you working a full day?"

"I don't know yet. If I feel like it yes I will."

"Okay."

"I know you don't like it."

"If you feel you are up to it, that's fine."

"But you don't think I am?"

"No."

"Toby, my doctors think I am ready to be back here."

"Your doctors are not someone who cares very deeply about you."

"And you are?" CJ laughed.

"I think you know the answer to that."

"Yes, but I like to hear you admit it." CJ said.

"You know I care about you. Toby said taking her hand in his. He started to rub his thumb over her palm.

"I know that. I just really like hearing you say that."

"Why?"

"I just do."

"Okay." Toby replied.

"I should go back to work." CJ said and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After leaving the West Wing, Toby went straight to CJ's apartment. When she had first gotten out of the hospital, she had given him a key to her apartment. He used it to let him in. He found CJ laying on her couch asleep. He covered her with the afghan that was laying over the couch and sat down in a chair to wait for her to wake up.

When CJ woke up an hour later, she immediately located Toby who was still sitting in the chair.

"Hey, how long have you been here?"

"About an hour."

"I'm sorry I was asleep." CJ said sitting up.

As she was sitting up Toby walked over to the couch. He sat down and put his arms around her. CJ laid her head against his shoulder.

"Leo knows about us." Toby said softly.

"How?"

"I don't really know. He said that he hopes we can make it work."

"We will." CJ replied.

"Yeah, we will." Toby said and gently kissed her.

 

 

Epilogue---------Three Months Later

Toby couldn't help but smile at CJ when he picked her up at her hotel room that night. They were in San Francisco for a fundraiser and he was escorting her to it. In the last three months, they had become much closer. The rest of the senior staff had found out about their relationship, and were very supportive of it. The press had also found out about it, but it had not been as big of a story as they had anticipated. So far everything was going well.

The fundraiser went well that night. As they were walking along the hotel corridor that night, Toby couldn't help but be amazed that CJ looked just as beautiful as she had all those hours before.

She opened the door to her room and held her hand out to Toby. "Are you coming in?" CJ asked.

"Yeah for a few minutes." Toby said.

CJ smiled to herself when he said that. But she said nothing and watched him walk into the room.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"No, you haven't."

"You look very beautiful tonight."

"Thank you."

"You really do." Toby said and kissed her.

"I should go." Toby said pulling away from her.

"Toby?"

"Yes, CJ."

"But I want you to stay."

"CJ?" Toby said walking towards her.

"I want you to stay with me."

Toby put his arms around her and rested his forehead against hers. "Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll stay." Toby said as he started to rub his hands over her back.

"I love you." CJ whispered.

"What did you say?"

"I love you."

"Do you know how long I have waited to hear you say that?"

"No."

"Since you woke up."

"Well you've heard it now."

"Yes, I have." Toby said and kissed her. "I love you too." He whispered and started to his her again.

The end.

  

  


End file.
